Potter Is Our King
by HungerGamesXoXHarryPotterScar
Summary: James Potter is nervous for his upcoming Quidditch match as Gryffindor's new Keeper; after all, he's got a lot to live up to! He wants to be a great nephew and make his Uncle Ron proud. Written for QLFC.


_A/N- This was written for Round 1 of Season 2 of the QLFC. Hope you enjoy it! x_

_Team: Tutshill Tornados_

_Position: Beater 2_

_Prompts: Stubborn, laughter is the best medicine and singalong_

_Word Count: 1,052_

_Short Summary: James Potter is nervous for his upcoming Quidditch match as Gryffindor's new Keeper; after all, he's got a lot to live up to! He wants to be a great nephew and make his Uncle Ron proud._

_Ps. Thanks to all my teammates __(and 'S')_ who checked this before I published it! 

* * *

James Potter was an amazing Keeper. He could fly as fast as dragon, he was as accurate as lightning, and he could save any goal, no matter the circumstance. So, why, you may be wondering, was James Sirius Potter panicking so much over his first match?

James had a lot to live up to. His father defeated the Dark Lord, his Aunt Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, and his mother was on Holyhead Harpies. And, the most important thing James had to live up to was his Uncle Ron.

Ronald Weasley, nicknamed the 'King', was the best Gryffindor Keeper recorded in _Hogwarts: A History_ and he was personally asked by the Chudley Cannons to be their Keeper (although, he declined). James wanted to be a great nephew and do his Uncle proud!

And that was why James was currently sitting in the Great Hall, having a mild break down and waiting for his Uncle Ron's great advice.

"Honestly, James, you can be so stubborn," Molly began. James raised an eyebrow, looking over at his cousin.

"Look, Molly. As much as I would love to know what your blabbering on about this time, I'm actually a bit preoccupied and really don't have time for an argument." Molly huffed, turning away for him.

James looked around the Great Hall, waiting for Uncle Ron's ridiculous owl to arrive. He idly played with his toast, trying to look clam. He could sense the Slytherin team sniggering at him. Prats.

Suddenly, a large animal landed in James lap, flapping its wings around. James eyes widened, as he looked down at the owl in shock.

"Merlin, Pig. You gave me a fright!" He blurted out. He immediately began laughing at the animal's compromising position.

"They do say laughter is the best medicine, you know?" James' best mate Fred said, glancing at him.

"Well, I am already feeling a tons better." He replied, grinning at his friend before grabbing the letter. He hastily ripped it open.

_James,_

_All right, mate? How's my favourite nephew? (Don't tell your mum I said that, she'd kill me for having favourites). Is Hogwarts treating you good? How're your cousins? Being loud as usual, I assume?_

_I'm great, thanks. Everything is pretty normal over here. Lily is currently over at our house, hanging out with Hugo and discussing ways to get into Hogwarts early. (They think I don't hear them, but I do! - right now they're thinking of flying there while I'm not watching. Trouble, the pair of them!)_

_Right. Lets get straight to the point. You're worried about the upcoming match, yeah? Well, you've really got nothing to be worried about. Don't worry about living up to my reputation, you already have. I was worried out of my mind my first match. Your dad had to fool me into thinking he'd put Liquid Luck in my drink just to calm me down!_

_You're a great Keeper, James, and if the Hogwarts students are as brilliant as I am (doubt it), they'll realise it too. Soon enough, the whole of Hogwarts will be cheering, 'Potter is our king, Potter is our king' and maybe I'll even singalong too._

_So, stop being a little ferret like the Malfoys (Your Aunt Hermione is whacking me over the shoulder with the Daily Prophet as I write this) and be confident! You've got this James!_

_Now, be a great nephew and win this match! (No pressure at all),_

_Uncle Ron_

James lifted his head from the letter, looking at the Slytherin Chaser, who was currently cracking his knuckles and giving him the stink eye.

Oh, it was on.

oOo

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Aaliyah Zabini, who passes to Grant. Grant whizzing down- Oh, Wood knocks him down, take that Grant - nice one, love!"

"Oh for the love of all things red, I am _not _your love!" Emma Wood cried, shaking her head.

"You wound me Emma- Damn, Zabini's got the quaffle _again_! She's really setting the pace. Zabini gets a clear aim. She's pulling her arm back and – SAVED BY POTTER! YES! TAKE THAT!"

The Gryffindor crowd erupts in cheers. Red and gold swishes around the stadium as the students chant,

"Potter is our King,

Potter is our King,

He didn't let the Quaffle in,

Potter is our King.

Potter can save anything,

He never leaves a single ring,

That's why Gryffindors all sing:

Potter is our King."

James flew around in the air, pumping his first. "Yeah! In your face, snakes! Whoo!" He yelled, grinning at the opposing team. "That's for my Uncle, you prats!"

The rest of the Gryffindor team only laughed, shaking their heads at James' antics. "What are you on about, James?" Wood asked.

"Just wanted to make my Uncle Ron proud by destroying those snakes!" James replied, smirking at the Slytherin team, who were currently shouting ludicrous things at him.

oOo

_Uncle Ron,_

_I'm feeling quite fantastic actually! Hogwarts is treating my brilliantly. I can't deny having nearly all my cousins here is a good thing for my ears, but you get what you get._

_Of course Lily would be planning an escape. Considering she hasn't arrived on a broom yet, I imagine her idea didn't go to plan? _

_Thanks for the advice, Uncle Ron! It really made me feel better!_

_If you didn't already know (which I'm sure you did because I've basically told everyone I know), we won the match! I beat those blasted snakes just for you Uncle Ron! (I know, I know. Dad keeps on telling me to be nicer to them. Honestly, it's just the team that gets on my nerves, not the whole house. I swear!)_

_As soon as I get back for Christmas we're going to need to discuss Keeper tactics! Some uncle-nephew bonding time or what? Maybe dad can join… (Ha! Just joking. Please tell me Dad isn't reading this!)_

_And because I'm such a good nephew, I've attached some tickets to Chudley Cannons' next match against Tutshill Tornados; I know Hugo's dying to see them in action! (Don't worry; I'm sure I can talk Aunt Hermione into letting you go… If it comes to that)_

_All right, well I'll talk to you later Uncle Ron!_

_By the way, don't ask how I got those tickets. I just know people…_

_James_


End file.
